Bakuryuu Gattai KillerOh
"Burstosaur Fusion! KillerOh!" : When Blastasaurs TopGaler and Stegoslidon combine, they form KillerOh. It has the Burstosaur Hissatsu Death Stinger and Burstosaur Hissatsu Death Combustion as its finishers. Other attacks are the Fillet Strike, Death Combustion Fire, and Big Blastasaur Advance Attack. KillerOh can adopt all of the arm power-ups from the other relevant Burstosaur. During the battle against Inextinguishable, AbareBlack piloted KillerOh in order to help save Mikoto who was trapped in Inextinguishable's body. On one occasion KillerOh combined it's energies with AbarenOh and MaxOhJa for an energy attack to destroy Trinoid 1: Dragondoran. Burstosaurs Burstosaur Stegoslidon See also: Stegozord "Stego!" : A Stegosaurus nicknamed , who could combine with AbarenOh to form AbarenOh Slidon, serving as a surfboard. He can similarly attach to BakurenOh, and assumes the same position on Killer AbarenOh, Killer BakurenOh, and OoAbarenOh. He and TopGaler combine into KillerOh, in which Stego forms the main body and head. He was taken by AbareKiller temporarily via mind control, but after awaking with his own willpower (separating KillerOh in the process), he left only to return to AbareKiller's side by his own will so he could fight at his full potential. Stego seemed to be the only one to really care about Mikoto's life, aside from Lije/Lijewel, to the point that in Episode 42 when it was certain the Dino Minder would explode soon he contacted the Abarangers in secret so they could help save Mikoto's life. His personality is almost similar to Ptera, but he can be a dunce like Dimenoko from time to time. In the finale, Stego asked Trinoid 12: Yatsudenwani why he was still on Earth. Burstosaur TopGaler See also: Dragozord "Top!" : A Tupuxuara nicknamed who was sealed for destroying a major DinoEarth city. He was found and released by AbareKiller, whom he partnered with. He often employs his great speed in battle, which has been clocked at an astounding Mach 20. He calls Mikoto "human", as a sign of the no-affection relationship between both. His personality is a hardcore lone wolf like his master. Despite abandoning him after their one-on-one battle against MaxRyuuOh, he showed concern for his master when he came back to free him from Inextinguishable and agreed with Asuka's suggestion of letting him form KillerOh. He died along with AbareKiller near the finale, finally acknowledging him as a friend, but returned in Dekaranger vs. Abaranger and combined with AbarenOh to become KillerAbarenOh. Form's KillerOh's limbs and the Gale Spear, or the wings of AbarenOh Galer or BakurenOh' '''Galer and with Blastasaur Stegosraidon, also assumes the same wing position for KillerAbarenOh, Killer BakurenOh, or OoAbarenOh. He ends his sentences with the word . AbarenOh Slidon ''"Blastasaur Combine! AbarenoSraidon!" Stego can combine with AbarenOh to form AbarenOh Slidon, serving as a surfboard for the Burstosaur Hissatsu Slider Attack ''finisher. KillerOh Abare Mode ''TBA Additional Combinations *KillerOh can combine with Burstosaur Bachycelonagurus and Burstosaur Dimenokodon to become KillerOh Nagurusu Nokodon. *KillerOh can combine with Burstosaur Ankyloveilus and Burstosaur Parasarokkiru to become KillerOh Veilus Rokkiru. Prdt-zd-dinostegacephdimet.jpg|KillerOh Knuckles Nokodon DT-Dino Stega Ankylo Parasaur.jpg|KillerOh Veilus Rokkiru Killer AbarenOh "Great Blastasaur Fusion! KillerAbarenoh!" : Formed when AbarenOh combines with Burstosaurs Top and Stego, initially to defeat BakurenOh, then appearing later in the series. It attacks by using Stego to slide down Bracho's tail, back, and neck, and then uses , at attack which uses Kera, Tyranno, Bachycelo, Dimenoko, Ankylo, and Parasa as arms at an extremely fast rate before using the finisher. TopGaler can similarly combine with BakurenOh to form Killer Bakurenoh, though this is never seen in either the show or the film. In Dekaranger vs. Abaranger, Killer AbarenOh is formed without Stegoslidon and its finisher in the teamup is attack by having the Dekaranger's Super Dekaranger Robo propel Killer Abarenoh forward with its Gatling Punch attack for its Flying Drill Spin instead of Stegoslidon. TSD vs BSA - KillerAbarenOh.jpg|Killer AbarenOh in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger. Oo-AbarenOh See also: Valkasaurus Megazord "Strongest Blastasaur Fusion! OoAbarenoh!" : Created when AbarenOh combines with Stego, Top, the two RhamphoGold, and SpinoGold. It was only used once in the series to destroy the Killer Giganoid. Its finisher is the . See also *Dino Stegazord Category:Mecha (Abaranger) Category:Two-Piece Gattai Category:White Mecha Category:6th Ranger Mecha Category:Dinosaur Mecha Category:Sentient Mecha